Dark Salvation
by Anniria
Summary: Meian is running from the hate of the villagers when she trips over a girl that isn't supposed to be there. She decides to welcome the girl in after she is saved by her and try to help her out. But what will happen when she falls in love? Raven x OC yuri
1. Chapter 1

Meian ran from the villagers who were chasing her, tears coursing down her cheeks and her read tail twitching violently. She hated being here in Konoha, no one liked her, just because her clan had made a pact with the kyuubi in the past to give them a better bloodline than the one they had. She hated her clan for not liking the bloodline they had, being able to manipulate others emotions with your own was a good bloodline, but she couldn't do that now, and stop the village from hating her. She ran past a blond boy that was being hit by a group of villagers who stopped and looked at her and the mob behind her for a moment before going back to beating the boy.

Meian tripped over a prone body of a young woman, about her age. That was all she could tell about the girl before her face hit the ground and she let out a moan of pain. She heard the mob get closer and she tried to get up to run, but fell as agony laced her ankle, which was twisted. She spun around to face the mob and put her arms up to cover her face when a dark and emotionless voice said in front of her.

"Why are you chasing this girl?"

Meian removed her arms and saw the cloaked girl awake and almost standing now. The girl stood in front of her, not looking very imposing from behind, but obviously frightening the villagers for some reason.

"Because she is a demon, and she needs to die before she destroys this village," One of the villagers said, stepping forward, then shrinking back as a black glow surrounded the girl's hands.

"So she has not harmed any of you, yet you attack her, that is wrong."

She waved her hand and the mob was incased by a black light and then were tossed to one side. They got up and became fearful of their lives and ran off, not wanting to die at the hands of this girl who used no jutsu at all yet threw them all to one side.

The ashen-toned girl turned and looked at Meian, who still feared for her safety, sure that this girl had just wanted to harm her herself. The girl kneeled next to Meian and examined her for a moment before speaking.

"Are you injured?"

Meian looked into the girls violet eyes, unsure of what this girl's motives were, so she didn't answer. The girl placed a hand on Meian's ankle and saw her wince, deducing that this was the source of pain, the girl lifted Meian in her arms, ignoring the tail and claws. Then gently took off into the air, seeming to fly. Meian's dark savior looked around looking for something.

"Where are we?"

Meian looked up in shock, if the girl didn't know where they were, then maybe she didn't know about the kyuubi and her clan's pact with it, "Konoha, why are you helping me?"

The girl seemed taken aback by her question and answered, "Because I don't think its right for someone to be shunned by what they are, half-demon or not, anyone has the right to do as they please and face the consequences for their actions, and not face the consequences for the circumstances of their birth."

Meian had the feeling that this was the most the girl had ever spoken at once, and also that she was speaking from experience.

She pointed at the Hokage's Tower and said, "We could go there, Hokage-sama has always been kind to me, despite what I am, by the way, I'm Meian."

As the girl flew off towards the tower there was silence for a while until the girl said, "I'm Raven."

* * *

Me: Woot my first Crossover!! please be kind and let me know what you think, peace out *dissapears in a poof of smoke*


	2. AN : Adoption sorry

A/N: this isn't a chapter but a notice about Adoption

I've realized that I have way too many stories that I have absolutely no intention of finishing, unfortunately, for what ever reason, so I am putting them up for Adoption, not all of them I'm keeping The Bloody Lullaby and my two one shots but all others are up for adoption, just send me a PM and I'll put your name in the AN, and also feel free to change the story as you see fit


End file.
